


Remember Me

by wibblywobblymess



Series: I'm Your Angel [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Amnesia, Car Accidents, F/M, dead people bc it's Criminal Minds, there's blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was just heading home when another car slammed into his. What started out as a woman running a red light turned into a much more serious case involving missing and murdered women, made more difficult by one thing: the woman that crashed into Morgan, at the center of the entire thing, couldn't even remember her own name. </p><p>{I suck at summaries, I'm sorry}</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                The green of the street signs meshed into the similarly colored branches and leaves of the trees that hung over and around them. Morgan pushed his foot into the brake, slowing as he approached the bright red stop light hanging over the intersection. As he waited at the empty intersection for the light to change so he could go, he turned the volume on the radio up, and bobbed his head a little to the beat.

                The light turned green.

                Without giving it a second thought, Morgan removed his foot from the brake and pressed it into the gas, driving into the intersection. Just as the back of his car began to pass the intersection, he heard the crunching metal, and felt the car spin out. In the next moment, he saw the blurred and darkened colors of another car as it soared passed his and into the ditch, melded into the trees, the lamp post, and as he came to a stop, he was facing the ditch that had been on the passenger side of his car only moments before. He stared, wide-eyed, ahead of him, before quickly patting his seatbelt, murmuring a quiet and repetitive thank you as he unbuckled himself.  Morgan stumbled from the car, fumbling at his pockets for his cell phone, and looked around in a daze. The entire back end of his car was crumpled into itself, and all his back windows were shattered, the glass shards splattered across the road. For a few moments, as the cell phone connected Morgan to 911, he had forgotten about the other car.

“This is Derek Morgan…I’m…I’m on the corner of…” His voice was clearly shaken – as was he – as he stumbled to see what the street signs were. “…of Oak and Charles…someone just slammed into me…some…” Morgan spun towards the other ditch, before rushing over, snapping his phone shut and pocketing it as he did. The engine was sputtering, and from inside he could hear sobbing and partial cries. He jogged around to the driver’s side, and pulled the door open. The driver, a young woman, looked up with a clearly startled expression as she cried out and tried to wiggle out of her seat.

“Please, please…do-don’t hurt me,” she begged, tears pouring down her face. Morgan shook his head.

“Come on, let’s get you out of there…” he said, his mind starting to clear as he reached in to unbuckle her seatbelt.

                He paused, hands near her waist, and tilted his head. Her shirt and jeans were covered in a dark substance, one that was difficult to classify but had a distinctive and familiar odor. Lifting his eyes, Morgan saw that her fingers were still clutching the wheel, and she didn’t look scared – she looked absolutely terrified.

                Behind him, Morgan could hear the faint sounds of the sirens as they raced towards that intersection, but it was just a faint sound to him – his attention and concentration was on this moment, as he stared at the young woman inside the car.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, carefully reaching to move her hands off the wheel. Instead of speaking, she whimpered, and simply shook her head. “Then…why are you…”

“It…it isn’t mine,” she squeaked, her voice clenched in an attempt to hold back any more sobs or screams. Morgan stopped, his hands on her wrists, before looking up at her.

“What isn’t?”

“The blood…it’s not mine,” she said, her voice giving way and a releasing a sob as she dropped her chin towards her chest.

**_[PAGE BREAK]_ **

                Morgan looked over from where he sat in the back of the ambulance, watching as a black SUV pulled up nearby, and parked along the side of the road. The engine shut off, the door opened and closed, and he shook his head as an older man passed the police car. He flashed his identification, before approaching the ambulance.

“You okay, Morgan?” he asked, looking around at the scene.

“I’m fine. Bump on the head. My car, on the other hand…” he chuckled, shaking his head. “Why’d you come out here, Hotch? If I was in trouble, I’m sure you’d be the first to know.”

“I got call that your name went out on an emergency call, wanted to be sure. So…what happened?” Morgan looked around the door of his ambulance, and motioned to the other ambulance, where the young woman sat, still shaking.

“I had the green light…she ran it, rear-ended me. Incredibly bizarre, though – she’s covered in blood that she said wasn’t hers.” Hotch raised an eyebrow.

“Definitely doesn’t sound good, does it?” he asked. Morgan shook his head, and the two looked over as the EMTs stepped back to help the woman stand. “Did you get a name?”

“Nah…I had just gotten her outta the car when they showed up…didn’t have the chance to ask.”

                She stood up, and carefully pushing a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear, sniffling slightly as the officer that has spoken to Hotch approached her.

“What happened.” It wasn’t a question, so for a moment, she simply looked at him, until his look became one of impatience, and she gulped.

“…I…I don’t know. I…I ran the light, but…but I couldn’t stop, I _tried_ to stop,” she said, shaking her head as she clasped her hands.

“Sure…what’s with the blood?” the officer asked. She looked at him, and blinked, before looking down at her clothes.

“I really don’t know…I…I just know it isn’t mine.” The officer glanced over his shoulder at Morgan and Hotch, before turning back, pausing to roll his eyes in disbelief.

“Do you know anything? Your name? That could give us a hand.” Her lips parted, but instead of them continuing to move and form a name, all that came out was a soft squeak, and she closed her mouth, looking down in defeat.

“I can’t remember my name,” she spoke softly.

                The officer moved, hooking his hand around her elbow, before leading her towards his car.

“Then, Miss No-Name, you will be coming to the station with me so we can figure this out…and we may even wind up bookin’ you for something related to that crap on your clothes.” Morgan climbed out of the ambulance, quickly moving towards the officer.

“Hey…wait a second…she’s panicked, you’re tellin’ her she’s gonna be booked when she has no idea what’s going on?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“She’s covered in _someone’s_ blood, she doesn’t know her name, and she ran a red – something I _can_ book her for. You gonna tell me I can’t?” he asked, opening the back door and pushing her inside.

“Actually, I am,” Hotch said, moving up behind Morgan. “She crashed into an FBI agent – she’s gonna come with me, and we’re gonna handle this. But we’ll keep you in the loop,” Hotch explained, reaching around the officer and taking the girl’s hand. He helped her out of the car, and led her towards his SUV, Morgan following behind them.

 

**_[PAGE BREAK]_ **

 

                The door closed, and Hotch moved quickly down the hall and into his office, waving his hand for the agents in the room to follow him. He moved around his desk, and turned to face the others, including Morgan, that followed him in, and, once the last in had closed the door, he nodded to them.

“I know you know about Morgan’s accident earlier tonight. The woman we brought in is the one that hit him. She’s in different clothes, but when Morgan got her out of the car, she was covered in blood she said wasn’t her own – a check by the EMTs confirmed that. She doesn’t know her name, or whose blood that was. She claimed she tried to stop the car, but couldn’t, which is why she crashed into Morgan. Reid, I want you to go in and try to talk to her. She’s terrified and confused, so…just talk to her – see if she remembers anything after she calms down…and take her some water.” Reid, who stood near the door with his hands in his pockets, his hair tucked behind his ear, looked around the room for a second, and opened his mouth, before simply nodding, and exiting the room. Morgan glanced at Hotch, an eyebrow raised.

“You’re sending in Reid? Not Prentiss, not Rossi, not JJ? Reid? Why?” he asked, clearly uncertain as he rubbed his hand over the bandage on his forehead.

“Reid isn’t as threatening and overpowering a presence as the rest of us can be. I know Prentiss and JJ have a better connection to her because they’re all women, but since she’s still panicked, Reid seems to be our best bet to get her to calm down and talk.”

                Reid opened the door, peering in at the woman. She had her feet on the chair with her, hugging her knees to her chest, as she stared, unblinking, at the tabletop. Reid was cautious as he stepped closer and sat the cup down.

“I, uh…I’m Doctor Spencer Reid, I’m with the Behavioral Analysis Unit here at the FBI….” Her head lifted slightly, and she looked up at Reid with her cloudy grey eyes. He hesitated, but closed the door and sat across from her.

“Spencer Reid,” she repeated slowly, before nodding. “It’s…nice to meet you…” They sat quietly for a moment, before she gulped, and looked back at him. “Is he okay? The, uh…the guy I hit?” Spencer nodded, glancing over his shoulder through the window.

“He’s fine. He said he just has a bump on the head. How are you doing?” he asked, crossing his hand on the table. She shrugged, and looked around the room.

“Aside from not being sure about anything, I think I’m okay…” Spencer looked at her, and tilted his head.

“I want to talk to you. Just talk, not necessarily about anything familiar. If you remember anything, go ahead and say it – it might be relevant to what happened tonight,” he said, nodding his head. “Or if you need to get up and move, feel free. Generally, moving around, sounds, smells, sights, they all help to return memories that you’ve lost, or that you’re blocking, so do what you need to. I mean, you know, within reason,” he added, shaking his head. She chuckled, and nodded, before carefully getting up and moving around the room.

“I know...I remember the procedure…your boss is afraid that something bigger might be around the corner, so he wants you to talk to me to help me rem-…” She stopped, and turned around to look at Spencer, her eyebrows knitted together. He leaned forward, a curious expression formed on his face.

“Do you remember something?” he asked gently. Her eyes darted back and forth, before she dropped back into her chair.

“…Yeah…he’s going to kill her…”


	2. Chapter 2

                Spencer opened the door, and swung around it, pulling it closed behind him as he looked over the table at Hotch, who stood near the television.

“Hotch?” He turned around, and hit ‘Mute’ on the remote in his hands.

“What’d you get, Reid?” Spencer cleared his throat, glancing at the others in the room.

“Well, I’m guessing she has some sort of experience with interrogations and interviews, because she told me _remembered_ the procedure – that you were afraid something bigger could happen and she’s the only one who knows it…or, well, she was getting to that, but she cut herself off. She knows _someone_ is going to die. I gave her a notebook, a pen, and a pencil to start writing.”

“Writing what?” Morgan asked, looking up at Spencer with a raised eyebrow. After glancing around the table, Spencer smiled a little.

“Anything she can. When I was talking to her, I kept looking at her hands, and when she was trying to focus and think, I saw her hands moving like she writes, and she has the right kinds of callous’ on her fingers, as though she holds a pen most of her day. So when I gave her a pencil and a piece of paper, she started to scribble. It wasn’t much, but she said it was helpful, so I left her to write,” he replied, nodding his head in a reassuring manner.

                Hotch looked over at Morgan, then Rossi, as JJ entered the room, pushing her hair off her shoulder. Taking the remote, she looked around, and sighed.

“Well, while she writes, you all should see this,” she said, pressing Mute again on the remote and changing to another channel.

“ _Anyone in the area of Charles and Oak last night may have heard the sirens blaring through the neighborhood. Yesterday evening in La Plata, Maryland, first responders arrived on the scene of a two car crash, after a vehicle driven by a young woman ran a red light, and rear-ended a Federal Agent. There are no reported fatalities, but sources say the young woman may have struck and killed another only moments earlier,…”_ JJ hit Mute again, and turned around to see the team.

“’Killed another?’” Reid asked, unsure, as Hotch moved out of the room and towards his office.

“How the hell did no one fill us in on this?” Morgan asked angrily, shaking his head as he got up and followed after Hotch.

                She looked up as the door opened, and bit down on her lip as Hotch entered first, followed by Morgan, then Reid.

“Is…something wrong?” she asked nervously, turning the pen in her fingers to lay it carefully across the paper. “You all look incredibly angry at me…well…except Dr. Reid,” she said, nodding towards him.

“Miss….listen. The news is already airing word on the accident with Morgan,” Hotch began, taking a seat across from her and hesitating on calling her Miss. “But I spoke with the local police in La Plata – there was a hit and run a few blocks from where you two crashed. We need to know if you hit someone else,” he said sternly, planting his fingertips on the table. She paled, and stared at him in confusion.

“Hit…someone else? No…no, that’s not possible. Check the car, I didn’t hit anyone except Morgan. I mean…” She stopped, and sunk her head, thinking as her eyes darted back and forth. She moved her hands off the table, and moved them around a little bit in front of her as she replayed the events she could recall.

“We need to know,” Hotch repeated, cautiously, as he tapped one finger on the table.

“No. I did _not_ hit…anyone else with the car…” The three men exchanged looks, and she sighed, shutting her eyes. “I remember someone being with me when I got into the car…but I drove alone, and couldn’t stop until…” she spoke, trailing off as she motioned towards Morgan.

“Then what’s with the other body?” As Hotch asked, he turned over the photo he’d brought in, and she gasped, and slid from the table.

“No…no no…I…That wasn’t a car…that…I didn’t do that! You can check my car!” she exclaimed, looking around at Morgan, before turning to Reid with a pleading look in her eyes.

“Hotch, Morgan…can we talk in the other room?” Reid asked, reopening the door. Reluctantly, the two stood and followed Reid back to the hallway, closing the door behind them. She shoved the photograph off the other side of the table, and turned her chair towards the wall, letting her hands hide her face in darkness.

                Hotch closed the door behind him, and looked around at the team.

“Rossi, you and Prentiss should pay the La Plata police a visit, find out everything you can about the hit and run, and then check out the vehicle. I need to know if she actually hit someone before she hit Morgan. Morgan…go talk to Garcia, let’s see if we can ID this woman, so we can call her _something_ other than Miss.” The door reopened, and Rossi and Prentiss headed outside, as Morgan headed off to find Garcia.

               

**_[PAGE BREAK]_ **

 

                The door opened, and Reid stepped around, closing the door as he sat across from her.

“Any luck?” she asked hopefully, turning to look at him, her hands still cupping her chin.  Reid opened the file in his hands, and turned a large image around, sliding it towards her in silence. She looked down, and found herself staring at her own face smiling back at her.

“Our technical analyst found your driver’s license in the system…handed over everything she could find on you,” Reid spoke slowly, in an attempt to keep from ranting.

“My license….” Reid looked at her face, as she looked at the picture instead of the information, and finally smiled a little.

“Your name is Abygayl…you are twenty-five, graduate of Marymount University in Arlington, in the Pre-Law program…According to a few of the articles Garcia found about you, you go by Gayle?” he questioned, hoping she would remember, herself. She lifted her eyes, and nodded slowly.

“…Gayle…Thompson…” she said softly, nodding her head a little more. The room was silent as she looked over the information Reid had placed in front of her. There was a small spark of recognition in her eyes as she looked at the three-paragraph article from her school paper, but she wasn’t speaking.

“…are you remembering anything else?” he asked, hopefully.

“No.” The answer was sharp, and somewhat startled Reid, but he laid the rest of the articles down on the table for Gayle.

“I have to check in, let them know you at least remember your name. You can look these over, if you remember anything…” Reid stood, and leaned around the door to the window, pointing to Hotch’s office, and the conference room. “I’ll be in one of those two rooms.”

“Okay.” Reid hesitated, but shut the door behind him as he headed towards the conference room.

 

**_[PAGE BREAK]_ **

 

                The sun was hiding behind the trees, but still encompassed the world in a fading golden glow. Her feet carried her across the sidewalk, hesitating at the corner before she continued on. Within a few moments, she came to a stop near the shop door, and sighed, frowning.

“Again, you close early…” she muttered, before moving up and knocking on the glass. “I know you’re still here – your car is out front! Come on, I won’t be long!” The locks clicked inside, and the door opened partly, as he looked out at her.

“Whaddaya want, chick?” he asked, frowning, keeping his body in the door.

“I just need to get some milk – please? You know I can’t drive anywhere.” He stared at her for a moment, before reluctantly nodding, and stepping out of the way to let her into the darkened store.

“Five minutes, in and out. You know I’m not open passed four for certain anymore.”

“I noticed – any reason why, or…just because?” she asked, jogging down the aisle to the cooler, and thinking before grabbing a gallon of milk.

“Personal…” he said, pacing the aisles and watching her make her choice.

                She headed up to the counter, but he shook his head, pointing to the back.

“I locked this one up for the night. C’mon to the back – I’ll just charge ya what’s on the sticker, no tax,” he said, heading towards the back with her in tow.

“Thanks. I owe you one.” He nodded, but didn’t speak, as he moved around the counter in the back of the store. She set the milk down, and looked around the store as she waited for him to grab his lock box.

                As she turned back around to see him, he swung, and she hit the ground, surrounded by darkness.

 

**_[PAGE BREAK]_ **

 

                Hotch sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as Reid looked between the pictures he’d pinned on the cork board.

“What’re you thinking, Reid?” Morgan asked, tossing his pen to the table.

“Well…I’m thinking that this isn’t making much sense. Whatever happened to her before she ran that light, it was either traumatic enough to make her forget everything up to the accident, or it involved a hard knock to the head.” Hotch glanced over at Morgan, and then sighed, before motioning towards Prentiss.

“Why don’t you take her to get checked out? She came right here after the accident – I want her to have a CT scan, I want to know if there’s any injury to the head…” The door opened, and Gayle stood in the entry, moving from one foot to the other. JJ’s phone buzzed in her hand, and she stepped away from the group, cupping one hand over her ear as she placed the phone to her other ear.

“Uhm…I’m sorry to interrupt…but…I remember something…” Gayle said gently. As Hotch looked over, Reid stood up, and turned his chair so she could come in and sit down. “…Thompson…it’s not _my_ last name…it’s…my married name.” She hesitated, before nodding. “My maiden name is Morel. I…I was married to…”

“Sorry, Gayle, but, guys…you have to see this,” JJ interrupted, picking up the remote and turning the TV behind Hotch on.

“ _…tuning in, Manassas PD have filed a Missing Persons report for Melody Grisham. Her babysitter called the police last night, saying that Melody had informed her around five that she was only going to run to the store. When Melody hadn’t returned or called by ten yesterday evening, her babysitter, Cassie Lyngrave, phone the Police. Melody was last seen wearing navy blue jeans, a dark green halter top with rhinestones along the waist, and black Converse sneakers. She has shoulder length auburn hair, green eyes, and was wearing a charm bracelet on her left wrist when she left her house. Witnesses report seeing her being let into a local grocery, but don’t recall seeing her leave. An initial search of the premises has turned up nothing. If you have any information on Melody Grishman-“_ JJ pressed MUTE, and as the team let the report sink in, Gayle pushed her chair away from the table, and sounded a soft gasp for air.

“…Melody…” she murmured, closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

                Hotch rounded the table, and carefully turned Gayle’s chair.

“Do you know her?” Gayle looked up, surprised, before hesitantly nodding.

“I…I do…she’s m-my friend.”

“Prentiss, get her to the doctor, and get that scan taken care of. We have to figure this out as soon as we can. Morgan, take Reid and go see what we can find at Gayle’s place. Rossi and I are going to go find out what we can about this new one,” Hotch said, opening the door.

“Wait…I-I want to go with you,” Gayle said, standing.

“No. You’re going to the hospital.”

“It’s my home.”

“I don’t care,” Hotch ordered, turning to look at her. “Go with SSA Prentiss. Don’t argue.” Gayle stepped back, and watched Rossi, Morgan, and Reid exit the room, before turning towards Prentiss, and sighing, but reluctantly nodding.

“C’mon…after we’re done, we can grab you something to eat,” Prentiss offered, gently touching Gayle’s elbow to lead her from the room.

               

                Reid looked over at Morgan as they drove down the road, the radio on but playing low.

“Why are you angry with her?” Reid asked, glancing back out the window.

“With who?”

“Gayle. I mean, I get that she crashed into you, but I really don’t think it could have worked out any better. Come on, hitting a federal agent? She put you in danger, but you are helping save her life…”

“Yo, Reid,” Morgan interrupted, holding up a hand to quiet him. “Look. I’m not angry with her. Why do you think I’m angry?”

“Because you haven’t said more than two words to her, or about her. You don’t seem to want to have anything to do with this case…”

“I’m frustrated because she’s the only one who knows anything, and she can’t remember it.” He turned the SUV around the corner, and stepped on the brake, leaning into the wheel. “Reid…what was her address?” he asked, slowly released the brake and sliding down the road.

“4728, Apartment B.” Morgan pushed his finger against the windshield, and as Reid turned his head, he saw the building marked with 4728, and the door that had been marked B was open. Morgan parked along the side of the road, and shut off the SUV, climbing out with Reid as he drew his weapon.

                They approached the door, and Reid peered inside. From what he could see, the apartment had been ransacked – everything tipped, books, papers and various items covering the floor. Morgan led Reid inside, sidearm drawn, eyes open to everything.

                After a brief search of the apartment, Morgan replaced his weapon, and looked at Reid.

“It looks like there was a struggle in here…whatever happened to Gayle, I’m guessing it happened in here. She didn’t go looking for anything, no one abducted her off the street. They broke in and took her – they knew what they were lookin’ for…”

“You mean who they were looking for,” Reid said, following Morgan as he headed back outside, dialing Hotch to fill him in.

                Hotch glanced at Rossi, and held up a hand to signal his apology as he stepped away from Rossi and the young woman.

“Hotchner.”

“Yeah, Hotch, it’s Morgan. Look, we’re at Gayle’s place…it looks like she was kidnapped from here. Her place is a wreck, there’s some broken furniture…”

“Morgan!” He turned, looking around the door as Reid called to him.

“Hang on…What?” he asked, heading in.

“Does this look like blood to you?” Morgan moved his cell, and leaned down, taking a closer look at what Reid was pointing to – a small, red puddle that had dried into the carpeting near the busted leather chair.

“Hotch, someone bled during the struggle. It’s already dried on the carpet.”

“Call Prentiss, have her make sure the doctors check for wounds. Either way, let’s try to get that tested, alright?”

“Sure thing,” he said, snapping his phone shut as Reid used his cell to get hold of the police.

                Hotch placed his phone in its holder, and turned back as Rossi moved away from the babysitter.

“Everything okay?” he asked, following Hotch to the SUV. Hotch filled him in, before pushing the key into the ignition, and sighing.

“What’d she have to say?”

“The shop that Melody goes to is only two blocks from her house – Cassie,” he said, tapping the glass towards the sitter as she headed back into the house, “said Melody’s car went missing a few days ago, and she doesn’t have a need to get a rental. She’s within walking distance to any place she has to go.”

“Nothing odd there…”

“She also said that the owner of that shop is a strange guy. Handsome, rather nice, but never closes up at the same time…she said he started working there about six months ago, when the owner passed away, but before then, they had never seen the guy before.” Hotch sighed, and nodded his head, turning the corner.

“Call Garcia, have her check him out.”

                She pulled her hands from her keyboard, tapping the Answer button on her phone with the tip of her pen.

“You’re calling the office of the All-Knowing Oracle, how can I help you?”

“Garcia, we need to you look up some background on a store owner in Manassas, his name is Damon Whitmore.”

“Whitmore comma Damon – got it…” Garcia hummed for a moment, her fingers racing across the keyboard. “Nothing big. A few traffic violations – no insurance, out dated tags. One charge of possession. Nothing in the last six years.”

“Okay. Thanks, Garcia.”

“Anytime,” she replied, as Rossi closed the phone, and looked at Hotch.

“We should have a talk with him anyways.”

 

                Prentiss looked up from the magazine in her hands, and tossed it down onto the table as the doctor exited the examining room. He stopped a few steps from her, and smiled.

“What’s it look like, Doc?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Ms. Thompson will be out shortly, but…according to the scan, she did have a hit to the head, which may have caused some damage. It doesn’t seem permanent, but only time can really tell.”

“Would it cause memory loss?” He tilted his head, but shrugged slightly.

“It’s possible. I’m actually surprised she isn’t slurring her speech, to be honest. But it looks like she’s going to be fine – she is recovering rather quickly.” Prentiss nodded, and sighed.

“What about wounds? Any cuts that are recent?” The doctor shook his head, glancing behind him as Gayle exited the room, too.

“Nothing. Bruises on her back, her wrists, and her legs…but they are healing just fine, so she’ll be okay,” he answers. “Keep an eye on her, she’ll be fine.” Prentiss nodded, and shook his hand before stepping to the side.

“So…can we leave?” Gayle asked, looking between the doctor and the agent. Prentiss smiled, and reached for her arm.

“Yeah. Let’s grab a bite and head back,” she answered, leading Gayle out of the hospital.

                The two stopped outside the door of the bullpen, and Gayle ran her hands through her hair, turning to look at Prentiss.

“Hey…Agent Prentiss?” she asked, biting her lip. Prentiss stopped, and turned, smiling.

“Yeah?”

“…Is Agent Morgan okay?”

“…Yeah, he’s fine. Trust me, Morgan’s been hurt worse than a bump on the head and a pump of adrenaline,” she replied, opening the door. Gayle nodded.

“Okay…good…’cause I really do feel bad about that,” she replied.

“We know. I think he knows…but if you get the chance, it can’t hurt to tell him,” Prentiss suggested, closing the door behind them, and seating Gayle at her desk before going to find Hotch.

**_[PAGE BREAK]_ **

                Morgan opened the door to the conference room, and leaned in.

“Guys…just got a call from the La Plata PD…they found a girl who went missing a few weeks ago, similar circumstances to the girl that went missing today,” he replied, waving his phone.

“Let’s move it,” Hotch said, setting his file down. The team stood, and headed out of the room, but as Reid approached his desk to grab his jacket, Gayle looked over.

“Dr. Reid?” He stopped, and looked up. “Is….where’s everyone going?”

“…La Plata PD found a body…you stay here, okay?” He could see she wasn’t too happy about the thought of staying, and less happy that a body was discovered, so he reached into his drawer, and removed a book, setting it in front of her. “Here…try and read, take your mind off things for a little while,” he replied. Gayle looked at the book, and then up at him.

“…You’re a wonderful person, Dr. Reid.” He smiled, blushing, before patting her shoulder and moving after the rest of the team.

 

**_[PAGE BREAK]_ **

                Gayle sat quietly at Prentiss’ desk, scanning through the book Reid had handed her. Every so often, she would glance around the bullpen, curious as to how long the team was going to be gone. She finally heard the door open, and turned slightly in the chair, watching as the team strolled passed and to the conference room, closing the door behind them. Giving a soft sigh, she finally closed the book, and moved to set it back on Reid’s chair.

                After a few minutes, Gayle turned to look into the window of the conference room, and saw the cork board full of pictures of women, including a picture of her smiling face. She hesitated for a moment, before she saw the last pictures on the board, of the victim they’d gone to see that afternoon. Frowning, she moved up to the door, and carefully opened it, poking her head inside.

“Reid, what do you think?” Hotch asked, sitting down at the table, as Reid stood by the board, biting his lip.

“Well…I think…He gets close enough to knock them unconscious first, which isn’t unusual for any unsub – they can get themselves as close as they need to. But something about how he does it. All these missing girls, they all got taken while it was still daylight. He did it when he could be seen, when someone might notice what’s just happened….Gayle?” he asked, when he turned and noticed her head poked around the door. The team turned around to see her step the rest of the way into the room, gulping slightly as she examined the images on the board.

“Ms.  Thompson, you shouldn’t be in here,” Rossi said, standing to guide her back out of the room. She braced her feet on the floor, and pointed to the picture of the woman they had found.

“Wait…I…I know her.” The team looked at each other, before Reid raised an eyebrow.

“How?”

“…She was with me before I got in the car. She…she was still alive when I last saw her.” Hotch sighed, but waved for Rossi to sit back down. Gayle glanced at him, and shook her head a little. “Debbie…h-her name was Debbie...she came in after I did…”

“Do you remember who did this?” Gayle felt her eyes water, as she shook her head, and gave a soft sniffle.

“No…no, I don’t. I…” She started to apologize, but JJ entered the room, an evidence bag in her hands.

“Hey, guys…La Plata PD sent this over, thought you’d want to see it,” she said, setting it down on the table. Hotch stood, and looked at the paper inside the bag, before looking up at Gayle, and reading it aloud.

“ _’She’ll never be safe as long as she’s alive. I will find her, and I will finish with her, just as I did with the others_.’”


	4. Chapter 4

                Gayle sat at Reid’s desk, clutching onto the book he gave her to read, and stared somewhat emptily at the computer screen. The team had put her back in the bullpen, with Prentiss sitting across from her to make sure she stayed safe. For what seemed an eternity, neither of them said anything, and no one else on the team came out of Hotch’s office. Finally, Prentiss stood, and placed a small cup of water on the desk in front of Gayle.

“You okay?” she asked, pushing her hair behind her ear. Gayle blinked, and looked up, before shaking her head.

“No…Debbie would have lived if I could remember who was doing this…”

“Hey, now…you don’t have to beat yourself up. The doctor said you were recovering rather well. And what’s been happening, you know, it’s incredibly stressful. Any normal person would block it out of their mind as long as they could…”

“But I don’t _want_ to block it anymore. I want to remember, I want to help, and I can’t…”

“Yo, Prentiss!” The women turned their heads to see Hotch’s office door open, and Morgan leaning out. “We need you in here…bring Gayle,” he said, stepping back. Carefully setting the book onto Reid’s desk, she stood, and followed Prentiss to the office, hands in her pockets.

                Hotch was sitting at his desk, with Rossi, Morgan, JJ, and Reid standing along the wall. Prentiss closed the door behind the two of them, and motioned the chair to Gayle before standing behind her.

“Alright…Gayle, you saw the note, you know what it said. I know you’ll probably want to go home, but until we figure this out, we really can’t let you do that,” Hotch began, shaking his head.

“I know…if they find me, you guys are back at square one,” she said softly, rubbing her neck and looking down at her lap.

“…Right. So we’re going to take turns keeping an eye on you, keeping you safe. It won’t be the same person two nights in a row, meaning you won’t be at the same place two nights in a row. I’ll be making the decision on where you go, and I won’t make it until it’s time to go for the night, so no one else can possibly know where you’ll be,” Hotch explained. “It will start tonight, and I’ll inform you before anyone leaves who you’ll be leaving with, alright?” Gayle nodded, and glanced around the room.

“That’s fine. I, uh…I completely trust you guys, I know I’m in good hands,” she admitted, nodding again.

“Good. For now, you’re going to stay here, with JJ. The rest of us are going to go talk to the police, and do what we have to do. Don’t leave the building, and don’t go anywhere alone.”

“I know. Thanks,” she said, as JJ opened the door for her, and headed with her down to the bullpen. Hotch looked up at the rest of the team.

“Morgan and Prentiss, go talk to Manassas PD, get everything they’ve got on these disappearances, check their past murders to see if anything matches the ones we have now. Rossi and Reid are going to go with me to La Plata and talk to their Police. We need to try and figure this out before we find Melody’s body in a ditch,” he said, standing and heading out of his office.

 

**_[PAGE BREAK]_ **

 

                Melody looked around the room through blurry eyes, sniffling and choking back tears in the dark. The tape over her mouth was stiff, and her skin itched beneath it, but her hands, tied over her head, couldn’t reach to relieve the irritation. She grimaced, and wriggled against the wall, twitching her nose and moving her mouth as much as she could to try and help, but all it did was make it worse.

                She saw a beam of light strike the floor across the room, at the bottom of the stairs, and whimpered, pulling herself closer to the wall. The sunlight vanished, replaced with artificial light from his flashlight, as he crossed the floor, and looked down at her. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding back tears, hoping to open them and find he wasn’t there, find herself back in her living room. Instead, just as she was creating the image of peace in her head, she heard him shut off the flashlight, and felt it connect with her face as he swung.

                As she cried out, he grabbed her hair, and pulled her upright again.

“I will not be letting you get away. So you can forget about it ever happening. This,” he said, grasping her chin, and using his other hand to open her eyes, “is going to be the very last face you _ever_ see.” He snickered, and released her face, before cracking her again with the flashlight, and heading back up the steps. Melody dropped her head, gasping behind the tape, sobbing, with tears pouring down her face, as she was once again locked into the darkness.

 

**_[PAGE BREAK]_ **

 

                Reid shut the car off, and glanced in his rearview mirror to see Gayle slowly sit up. He smiled, before climbing out, looking around, and helping her out of the car. Once the door was closed, he took hold of her wrist, and led her up to the door, letting her into the dark hall first, then locking the door behind him.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, keeping her in the entryway as he made his rounds to close all the blinds, and keep the world outside from seeing Gayle.

“No…Thirsty, but not hungry.”

“Come on,” he said, motioning for her to follow as he led her to the kitchen. “Water? Juice? Coffee?” She chuckled, but shrugged.

“Uh, water, water’s fine. I really appreciate this Reid, I know this can’t possibly be easy on you…or any of the team.” He held out a bottle of water to her, and shook his head a little bit.

“It’s nothing. I actually don’t have much company outside of work, so I wind up spending most of my time reading and rereading the books I’ve got.” For a moment, Gayle was quiet, and stood, sipping her water, before raising an eyebrow.

“What kind of books do you have?” she asked. A smile crossed his lips, and he led her down the hall, clicking on the light in his spare bedroom to reveal a room that instantly made Gayle envious. Shelves lined the walls, filled with books of all sizes and colors; the floor was partly covered in boxes of books; a small desk sat in the middle of the room, with a comfy-looking desk chair facing them, both of which were covered with several books. She looked at Reid, wide-eyed.

“Some of the drawers have books, too…”

“Have you read them all?” she asked, stepping towards the shelving and running her finger across the spines of the novels, letting her eyes scan the titles, some of which were faded and worn. He chuckled, but nodded.

“Yeah. I, uh, can read twenty thousand words a minute, so, yeah, I’ve read all these books, at least twice,” he explained, when she turned to see him with a surprised look on her face.

“Reid…I hope no one takes this wrong way, but I would kill to be able to read that fast, and be able to say I’ve read this many books _once_.” A laugh passed his lips, and he stepped up behind her, nodding.

“I think there are at least a few who would say that – I’m just happy knowing no one would kill _me_ to be able to read that fast.” She laughed softly, and moved, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

“Please. After what I’m going through, I think there’s only one person in the world I would actually kill, and it’s whoever is doing this,” she said, frowning a little but shaking her head.

                Reid looked over at Gayle as she read the book she’d chosen from his library, her head bobbing as she attempted to stay awake. Chuckling, he reached over, and took hold of the book.

“Gayle? You should lie down. Uhm…c’mon, you can have my bed, I’ll stay out here,” he offered, standing to help her up. She glanced up at him, and shook her head.

“Don’t be ridiculous. This is your home, I’m not taking your bed…” Reid looked at her for a moment, but instead of convincing her to use his room, he waited for her to lie down on the couch before laying the blanket over her, and shutting off the lamp beside the couch.

“I’m just down the hall, if you need me. I’ll wake you in the morning,” he replied, leaving her book on the table, and taking his down the hall to his bedroom. Gayle glanced up, and sighed, but nodded.

“Hey, Reid?” He paused, and turned around to see her.

“Yeah?”

“…Thank you, for being okay with this.” Reid smiled, and nodded, waving as he shut the lights off and disappeared into his room. She smiled as he waved, before snuggling up against the pillow he’d placed out for her, and falling asleep.

 

**_[PAGE BREAK]_ **

 

                Hotch tossed his file onto the table, and sighed, looking over as Reid came into the room.

“Sorry…couldn’t get the car to start.”

“Reid, man, you should really get a new car – one that’s more reliable,” Morgan chuckled, shaking his head. Reid smirked slightly, and moved to the board.

“It was fine – Gayle fixed it.”

“Gayle?”

“Yeah. She knows a lot about cars – it’s impressive. She might even give you a run for your money, Morgan,” Reid said, shrugging.

“Whatever. Did she remember anything else last night?” he asked, shaking his head and smiling. Reid shook his head.

“Not really. She, uh…she woke up screaming around two, but couldn’t tell me why. Just said it was a terrible nightmare, and wound up sitting up on the sofa the rest of the night. So…she’s in JJ’s office, trying to rest. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see how well that works,” he added, shaking his head and looking over the information on the board.

“Alright, let’s try to concentrate, okay?” Hotch asked, looking around. “What do we know?”

“The unsub is risky in taking women during the day, but smart in taking them at a point when people can’t say with certainty what he looks like. He’s meticulous, as far as keeping them out of sight. He’s a white male, in his late twenties or early thirties,” Rossi said, glancing over at the board.

“He has probably already been interviewed at least once by the police, so they know his face, meaning he’s going to be more careful about the women he kidnaps – he won’t be doing it out in the open, but instead indoors, where people actually can’t see _anything_ ,” Reid added, nodding his head. Morgan eyed the board, and rubbed his neck, tossing his pen onto the table.

“He’s got to be handsome – otherwise the women would put up more of a fight with him getting too close, and anyone around would notice. He also needs to be strong – except for Melody and Gayle, as far as we know, all of these women went missing outdoors, and no one reported seeing a vehicle around at the time, so he had to have carried them off…” Morgan continued for Reid, rubbing his hand over his head. Hotch nodded his head, and sighed a little himself.

“Well, that narrows it down to…a good majority of men in La Plata and Manassas,” he said, shaking his head. “Try to narrow it down more, I’m going to go talk to JJ.” He stood, and tapped the table lightly before rounding it and exiting the room. Reid watched him leave, before turning back to the pictures, and scanning them and the file. Morgan leaned back in his seat, and sighed, picking his pen up and tapping it on the table.

“Reid…how’d it go last night?” he asked, not looking up.

“With Gayle?” Morgan nodded. “It went fine. We sat up and read until she fell asleep. She was jealous of my books,” he chuckles, sliding his finger down the page. Morgan couldn’t help but snicker, and shake his head.

“Leave it to you to find a girl jealous of _books_ ,” he replied.

“She’s very smart, Morgan. Not as smart as me, but…you know. She loves to read, she seemed to enjoy the silent company rather than staring at a television, or listening to music – I even offered and she turned me down.”

“Guys? Can we try to figure out the unsub?” Prentiss asked, without moving her eyes from the case file she’d picked up from Manassas PD. The men looked at her, before smiling and going back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

                Hotch entered JJ’s office, and glanced around the door at Gayle, curled up in one chair, head resting on her knees.

“How’s she doing?” he asked, motioning. JJ looked over from her file, and shrugged.

“She’s been in and out since she got here…seems really tired, but she can’t seem to stay asleep. What’s up?” she asked, looking back up at Hotch.

“Anything in the news that we need to know about?” JJ picked up the newspaper from her desk, and held it out for Hotch.

“Just a repeat of the reports we saw on the local news,” she replied, shaking her head. “But I have a call in to all the local networks and papers, to give me a call _before_ anything is shared with the public.”

“Good. Keep me updated…on her too,” he said, pointing the paper at Gayle before heading back to the rest of the team. JJ turned her head, and looked at Gayle in the chair. She didn’t look as peaceful as she had when Hotch first entered the room a few moments before. Sighing softly, JJ turned her attention back to her work.

                The door opened, then latched, as Hotch reentered and sat down near Rossi.

“Any luck?” he asked, looking around. The team shook their heads slowly, and Hotch nodded, rubbing his eyes. “Alright….Morgan, I think you should take Prentiss and go look at the crime scene where we found Debbie Caine’s body, see if you can pick up on anything while you’re there. The rest of us are st-“

                Before the sentence could finish leaving Hotch’s mouth, he was interrupted by screams coming from the other side of the bullpen. Within seconds, the team was up off their chairs, and racing towards JJ’s office. The door to the office was open, the screams and cries flowing through the doorway. Hotch made it through the door first, to find JJ kneeling on the floor, and Gayle thrashing in the chair, sobbing and screaming. He hesitated long enough to see what was happening, before moving to the chair and gripping Gayle’s shoulders.

“Hey…hey, Gayle, c’mon…wake up, come on, you’re safe,” he said, softly shaking her as he tried to wake her and stop the screaming. Reid moved over, moving JJ away from the chair, before taking a breath.

“Here, Hotch, let me try.” He quickly rubbed the palm of his hand on the front of his shirt, before laying it gently against her forehead. “Gayle, you are in a safe place, you are fine, please wake up. Come on.” He cupped his other hand on the back of her neck, and within seconds, she gasped, and opened her eyes, looking around in surprise, fear, and confusion.

“Wh-what…where…wh-what’s going on?” she gasped, her eyes darting between the concerned faces looking down at her. Reid held on to her, laying her back against the chair, before letting go and clearing his throat.

“You, uh…woke up screaming again,” he replied, shaking his head. Her face paled, and she shook her head, looking away.

“Oh…I…I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she said, her voice and hands shaking. Hotch looked around the room, before crouching, and taking her wrists.

“Do you…remember anything?” he asked, looking at her. Gayle took a deep breath, and looked at her, before shaking her head slowly, then stopping, then frowning.

“…I…uhm…” Wiping her eyes, and rubbing her face, Gayle let out a long sigh, and nodded. “It isn’t much…but…I know why I couldn’t stop,” she said softly, glancing up at Morgan. “He cut the brake line. I did try to stop, but the Brakes light on the dash was on, and nothing was happening, so…yeah…” She sighed. “He…he went out before he put me in the car, came back with cutters in his hand. I didn’t put it together until I was already driving. I…He was trying to kill me, not save me,” she added, hearing his gruff voice in her head as she spoke.

“Did he tell you that?” Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah…” she whispered. “He…he told me his was the last face I was going to see…but…then he put me in the car, he sent me out to die rather than do it himself,” she said, shaking her head in confusion. Hotch looked over at the team.

“We’ll need to figure out why he changed his M.O. for her,” he said, nodding to them. “Come on…you should probably eat, and we’re going to order lunch in,” Hotch added, helping her stand. Gayle looked at Hotch, and nodded a thank you as she followed him out of JJ’s office, keeping her gaze to the floor.

 

**_[PAGE BREAK]_ **

 

                It was dark out, the sun long gone behind the horizon. Gayle had been permanently moved from JJ’s office to the bullpen, where she sat with the book from Reid’s desk. The team had been locked away in the conference room the rest of the afternoon, only coming out a couple of times to leave the building, to travel to Manassas.

                Hotch glanced around the table, and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing and shaking his head.

“Alright. Let’s call it a night. We can pick this up first thing in the morning,” he said, standing up and closing the file that had been in front of him.

“Who’s watching Gayle tonight?” Reid asked, tossing the documents that were in his hands into the box on the table. Hotch looked around the room, blinking a few times, before nodding, and patting Morgan’s shoulder before heading to the door.

“She’s yours tonight,” he said, exiting the room and moving into his office. Morgan turned in his chair, eyebrow raised.

“Mine? Wait, why mine?” he asked, but Hotch was already gone. Morgan looked around, and sighed, but shook his head.

“Don’t complain – she won’t be imposing,” Reid told him, patting his shoulder before heading back down to the bullpen. He stopped at his desk, slinging his bag over his shoulder, and smiled at Gayle as she looked up from the book.

“Headin’ home, Reid?” she asked, smiling gently. He nodded.

“Yep. You’ll be in good hands tonight – I’ll see you in the morning,” he replied, giving her shoulder a squeeze as he headed by and off to the elevator. She turned her head, watching him leave, before leaning back and watching Morgan walk out, rubbing his neck.

“C’mon, you’re with me tonight,” he said without looking at her, motioning for her to follow him. Grabbing his things, Morgan led her to the elevator. She hopped up, and jogged behind him, holding Reid’s book tightly in her hands.

  
**_[PAGE BREAK]_ **

 

                Morgan held the door open, leaning against it as Gayle entered the house. She pushed her hair behind her ear, and looked behind her as he turned the deadbolt on the door. Gayle watched him for a second, before opening her mouth to speak, only to close her mouth as he began, instead.

“Go ahead and get comfortable in the living room…I’ll bring out a blanket and pillow for ya,” he said, clicking on the hall light and moving towards his room. She nodded, and moved into the living room, tossing the book onto the sofa and closing the blinds. The sound of nails on the floorboards sounded behind her, and she turned, smiling, watching the dog cross the floor.

“Hey, buddy…Morgan? What’s your dog’s name?” she called.

“Clooney!” he called back, opening the closet. Gayle stepped over and sat down on the couch, holding out her hand. He looked at her, uncertain, before moving up, sniffing, and licking her hand.

                After closing the closet door, Morgan made his way to the living room, and sat the pillow and blanket on his armchair, looking over at Gayle as she sat in the corner of the couch, book open on her lap, one hand scratching Clooney’s head.

“This is your house for the night, so make yourself comfortable,” he said, noticing the covered windows. She smiled sheepishly.

“Thanks, Morgan. I really do appreciate this,” she said, keeping her finger in the book but closing it. He nodded, moving into the kitchen.

“I know ya do. You’re welcome,” he replied, opening the fridge and getting a bottle of water. Gayle sat quietly, waiting for him to come back into the room, but when he didn’t, she sighed very softly, and returned to the page she held in the book, letting herself sink into the words on the page.

                As the hour grew late, and Gayle found it difficult to keep reading, she finally yawned, and marked her page, setting the closed book down on the coffee table. Morgan poked his head around the corner, no longer dressed in the clothes he’d worn at work, but instead clad in pajama bottoms and a T-shirt.

“Hey…I’m gonna turn in…Clooney, bedroom,” he said, smiling over at her before snapping his fingers and pointing down the hall. Gayle looked up, and nodded, standing to toss the pillow and blanket onto the couch as Clooney reluctantly climbed down and trotted off down the hallway.

“Me too…” He nodded his head, and clicked off the overhead light, leaving only the table lamp on next to her. Morgan turned and started to head down the hall, before she sighed. “Morgan?” He stopped, and stepped back, leaning into the room.

“Yeah?” he asked, eyebrow raised. After a second of silence, Gayle turned, and sat down on the sofa.

“I am incredibly sorry about hitting you…I didn’t mean to…you know…wreck the car, or anything.” He chuckled, and waves it off. “And I’m sorry for being an obligation for you – everyone really, but mostly you.” Morgan walked back into the living room, sitting down on the table across from her.

“Hey, girl, look. It was an accident – it happens. And we’re both alright, so stop worryin’, alright?” he asked, patting his hand on her knee. She blushed, and nodded.

“I know, but I still feel really bad. You all have been so nice to me, and…I can’t help you as much as I know I really need to,” she replied, sighing softly. “And I just remembered that I’ll be even more of a nuisance for you…my nightmares,” she added sadly. Morgan hesitated, but took her hands, and gave them a squeeze.

“Don’t worry about it, Gayle. You scream, I’ll be out here in a heartbeat,” he replies gently. “You are completely safe in this house, even if you scream.” She nodded, and squeezed his hands back.

“You should head on to bed, Morgan…I’ll see you in the morning.” He smiled, and moved, giving her a quick hug, before clicking off the table lamp, and moving back to his room. She watched him go, before sliding beneath the blanket, resting her head onto the pillow.

 

**_[PAGE BREAK]_ **

 

                Morgan rolled in his bed, unable to stay asleep, and sighed, patting Clooney’s head as he snuggled against his back. Glancing over to see the green numbers on his clock change over to 2:52, Morgan rubbed his eyes, and reluctantly sat up, running his hands over his face.

“C’mon, Derek, you gotta sleep,” he sighed, shaking his head.

                As he laid back on the bed, letting his head sink into the pillow, Gayle’s screams erupted from the living room. These, though, sounded more frantic than the ones they heard earlier, in JJ’s office. He leapt over Clooney and off the bed, picking up his gun as he slid down the hall into the living room. He clicked on the overhead light, and found the couch empty. Scrambling around the couch, and being unable to find her, Morgan began to panic, and moved back into the hall to turn on the lights. He heard a small rustling in the kitchen, and moved in, flicking on the light and pointing his gun as he looked around. Gayle was curled up against the corner cabinet, still sobbing, clutching a steak knife in her hand as she frantically pushed her back against the cabinet in a feeble attempt to disappear into the wood. He looked around, and set his gun on the counter, reaching his hands out.

“Gayle…Gayle, it’s Derek…look at me, give me the knife.” Her eyes darted upwards, tears pouring from them down her cheeks, as her lips trembled as she sobbed softly. When her eyes finally landed on Derek’s eyes, she released the knife, which he picked up and put on the counter. ”Gayle?” he asked, putting his hands over hers. She stared at him, struggling to make things make sense, before lunging forward and tightening her grasp around his shoulders as she squeezed her eyes closed.

“I’m so sorry, Derek, I’m so sorry,” she gasped, shaking her head. “I tried…I tried to sleep, and all I saw was…I’m so sorry,” she repeated. He breathed out deeply, and ran a hand over her hair, keeping her head on his shoulder as he tried to make her feel safe again.


	6. Chapter 6

                Clooney trotted into the bedroom, flopping down on the floor at the foot of the bed, and breathed out a deep, relieved sigh as he started to fall asleep. Chuckling, Morgan stepped around Gayle, and tossed her pillow onto his bed, moving to fix the blanket.

“Morgan…you don’t have to do this. I don’t need to sleep the rest of the n-“ He held up a hand, turning around to see her.

“Stop. I know I don’t _have_ to do this. But I am, so you’re sleeping in here. My gun is on my side of the bed, you’re safer in here than you were out there.” She smiled sheepishly at him, and ran her hands over her hair, moving towards the bed.

“I hope you know how gracious a person you really are,” she said, giving his shoulder a squeeze as she laid down, and he draped the blanket over her.

“Thanks, Gayle.” He waited until she got situated, before moving to shut off the light, and climbing under the blanket on his side of the bed. Morgan rolled onto his back, and looked at her as she curled her body up towards the edge of the bed, her fingers clutching to the pillow and the blanket. “You okay, girl?”

“…I don’t know. I know I saw more…but I don’t know what it was. I’m going to try to remember for morning,” she said softly, shaking her head.

“You are a big help on this case – we don’t always have someone who has gotten in and out alive that can help us. Whatever you can remember is fine,” he said, patting his hand on her side. She tilted her head, and nodded.

“Thanks…” she replied, letting her eyes close. “If I start screaming again….”

“Don’t worry about it – we’ll handle it when it happens,” he replied, rolling to face her. The two lay quietly for a moment, before he reached out and rubbed his hand against her back. “Try to sleep, though. You need it – it’s been a hellish few days.”

                Despite her form away from Morgan, bringing her closer to the edge of the bed, when his hand touched her back, she relaxed, and stretched out her body a little bit, straightening her back against his hand. He smiled, and continued to rub her upper back gently, as she buried her face in the pillow.

“That…feels nice, Derek…” she murmured, her voice laced with sleep.

“Good…shhh…” He kept his hand moving on her back until she had fallen asleep, and for several moments after, before leaving his hand on her side, placing his head into his pillow, and beginning to drift off as well.

 

**_[PAGE BREAK]_ **

 

                The screech sounded from the clock by the bed, and Morgan, groaning, rolled over and smacked the Snooze button. He lay still for a second, before sighing, and climbing to his feet, running a hand over his face. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he made his way to the bathroom across the hall. When he reentered the bedroom, he stopped, and found Gayle out of the bed, with Clooney in her place. Rubbing his neck, Morgan headed down the hall towards the living room, peeking in to find Gayle sitting in the armchair, feet pulled up in the seat, reading the book she’d brought with her.

“Please tell me you weren’t in here all night,” he chuckled, moving to the kitchen for coffee. Gayle smiled, flipping the page.

“Not all night – as you recall, I spent part of the night in the kitchen…and then in your room,” she teased. Morgan laughed, and walked back into the living room, holding out a cup for her, which she took without looking up.

“Well played. How long _have_ you been out here?” he asked, sitting on the couch near her.

“About an hour. I couldn’t sleep anymore, and Clooney _really_ wanted that bed,” she replied, glancing towards the hallway.

“So long as you got some sleep.” Gayle finished the paragraph she was on, before looking up and sipping her coffee.

“You helped a lot, Morgan – thanks.” He shrugged a response, smiling, as he slowly drank the liquid in his mug. Neither of them spoke as they adjusted to the coffee in their hands, before Gayle set the book and the coffee down, and picked up the piece of paper she had sitting beside her on the couch. “Here.”

“What’s this?” he asked, looking at the number she’d written.

“…After I came out here this morning…I remembered. When I was kidnapped, I know where I was, I know what happened.” Morgan put his coffee down, and leaned in, curious. “I had been a few blocks from home, I was coming home from work, and I had stopped to buy a paper. When I went back to the car, it wouldn’t start, so I went back inside the store to use a phone book, to call the garage for a tow truck. I went back outside after I made the call, I had my cell phone in my pocket, and I leaned on the front of my car, to wait. I stood up, at one point, and started to pace while I waited…I was facing the street, and I heard someone behind me. When I turned around, I saw him swing, and that was it…” Morgan reached over, giving her hand a squeeze. “When I woke up, I was in a basement, I think…it looked like a workshop…he was going through my pockets, and took my cell phone…he shut it off, tossed into a pile of dirty rags along the wall…He has my cell phone, Morgan.” He stood up, rustling her hair a little, and jogged off to his room.

                Gayle turned, eyebrow raised, as he rustled around, opening and closing drawers, before he came back out, sliding his gun into its holster.

“Come on…Garcia can run it, find out where it’s at,” he said, taking both cups of coffee to the kitchen. Gayle slid her shoes on, and fixed her hair, standing and following him out the door.

“What if it’s still off?” she asked, stopping next to his bike, and looking at him.

“She can turn it on.” Gayle nodded, and waited for him to get onto his bike before climbing on behind him, locking her hands around his waist.

“Thanks, Derek.”

 

**_[PAGE BREAK]_ **

 

                The door opened, and Reid walked out, stopping at his desk to see Gayle.

“Garcia’s running the number right now…as soon as we know, we’re going, so if you need anything, you’ll probably have to go see JJ, okay?” he asked, smiling. She nodded, and patted his hand.

“Okay…thanks Reid,” she said, smiling up at him.  He moved, giving her a hug, before heading back up to the conference room.

                Barely fifteen minutes passed, when the door opened, and Hotch and Rossi came out.

“We’re going to check the location Garcia gave us. I want you three to stay here, and keep working on figuring out who this guy is,” Hotch said, before he and Rossi left the bullpen. Gayle looked around, watching them leave, and sighed, running a hand down her face. She could hear the others chatting away in the conference room, and felt the knot form in her stomach when she heard them say that time was running out, and they couldn’t say for sure whether Melody was still alive or not. Gulping, she looked around the room, and Reid’s desk, before turning her head towards the conference room. Biting her lip, she started rifling through Reid’s drawers, glancing up multiple times to see if they had noticed. She stopped in Reid’s top drawer as her fingers landed on his keys, and her eyes darted back and forth from the keys to the room, before she snatched them and shoved them into her pocket.

                The three sat around the conference room, rattling off what they knew about the unsub, about Melody, and what little Gayle could remember. Morgan finally tossed his pen down, and sighed.

“I’m goin’ for a coffee. I’ll be right back,” he said before they could ask, before standing and heading down to the bullpen.

                He paused when he saw Reid’s desk empty, but glanced around and continued walking, thinking maybe Gayle had left for the restroom. When he reached the desk, however, he saw the note scratched on a piece of paper, and grabbed it, scanning it.

‘ _I know I shouldn’t. I’m sorry. But I have to find Mel…and all my memories are locked away. I’m going back – I’ll be as careful as I can.                P.S. – Thanks for the car, Reid.’_

“Reid!” he called, looking up. Reid poked his head out of the conference room, and walked over, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah?” Morgan handed him the note. Reid frowned as he took it in, and looked up.

“Your keys are missing,” Morgan said, opening the top drawer. Reid tossed the note, and grabbed his bag.

“She went home, Morgan. She had to have gone home…” Morgan called out for Prentiss, filling her in as the three moved quickly for the garage, and the SUV.

                Gayle stood in her living room, looking around at the mess still displayed across her floor. Broken pictures, spilled flowers and a broken vase, a smashed coffee table. Gayle took a breath, and moved for the kitchen, touching various items, picking them up and putting them back as best she could. As she reached the living room again, and knelt to pick up a few of the pictures, she heard tires squeal outside, and spun, dropping to her knees. Morgan was already out of the SUV and running up the steps as Prentiss shut off the engine, and followed with Reid. Gayle gulped.

“What are you doing here? Didn’t Hotch tell you no?” Morgan asked, walking in with his gun drawn. She bit her lip.

“I had to, Morgan. Everything that’s locked in here that can help you,” she said, jabbing her finger against her forehead, “has some significance _here_ ,” she finished, holding up her hands. “I just have to see it, I have to find it, I can’t let him kill Melody.” She stood, and moved down the hall.

“Then you should have said something, we would have come with you.”

“It’s not the same,” she said, shaking her head. She moved down the hall towards her bedroom, and paused, peeking into the bathroom, before continuing to her bedroom door. Morgan sighed, lowering his gun, before turning towards the others.

“She’s stubborn, but fine.” Gayle, rolling her eyes, pushed the door open, and crossed the room to open the curtains. As she did, she saw the window was shattered, permanently open, and frowned, stepping back. Turning, she jumped, and cried out. “Morga-“ she started, before his fist contacted her face, and she was out. Morgan aimed his gun, and moved down the hall with Prentiss and Reid, aiming his gun into the bedroom to find the curtains moved out of the way, and the room empty of life.

 

**_[PAGE BREAK]_ **

 

                Her head connected with the concrete, waking her. Groaning, Gayle rolled onto her side, hands fumbling up to clutch her head.

“You were supposed to die, you know that?” he grumbled, kicking her back to roll her away from him. She whimpered, and rolled away from him, looking upwards. His face was still hidden by the hood of his sweatshirt, and he turned away from her, visibly angry. He didn’t say anything else, but she could see – barely – as he kicked boxes out of his way how furious he was that he had her again. He disappeared up the steps, slamming the door behind him, making her flinch as she attempted to sit.

“…G-Gayle?” She turned her head, only to see Melody still strung up against the wall, bruised and bloody. Scrambling to her knees, Gayle moved to her friend, and flopped beside her.

“Melody…we’re going to get out of here,” she whispered, hugging her friend.

“…I hope so…” she replied, her voice hoarse and barely audible.

 

**_[PAGE BREAK]_ **

 

                Hotch looked over as Morgan, Reid and Prentiss entered the conference room.

“Why did you let her leave?” he asked, none too happy with what Morgan had called to inform him about.

“We didn’t _let_ her. I came out for coffee, and she was gone – she’d taken Reid’s keys and took off.” Hotch shook his head, but opened the file.

“We need to figure out who is doing this, or we’ll wind up losing both of them.” Morgan’s phone began to ring, and he looked down, snatching it up.

“Morgan.” He could hear breathing on the other line, but no voice. “…Hello?”

“M-Morgan…” It was a whispered voice, but he knew it well enough.

“Gayle? Where are you?”

“I don’t know…I just…I don’t have long. She’s still alive, but he’s not going to keep it that way for long, Morgan, you have to f-…Shit…”

“Gayle? Gayle?” he repeated, frowning, eyebrows knitted together, as the phone clicked, and the line went dead. He pulled his phone back, and looked at the number, before turning and moving out of the room. Hotch jumped up, and followed him, as he made his way to Garcia’s room.

                He opened the door, and looked over.

“Hey, babygirl, I need you to trace a number for me,” he said, bringing it up on his phone’s screen before holding it out to her.

“Sure thing, handsome – who’s it for?”

“Gayle just called from it…she’s been kidnapped again.” She raised an eyebrow, but bit her tongue from making a remark as she let her fingers fly across the keys, starting a trace for the phone number he had given her.

“Okay, I’ve almost got it….Here you go. It’s in Manassas, it’s the number to the Quik-Stop Grocer on M-“

“Mathis. That’s the shop Melody Grisham was last seen at,” Hotch said from the doorway, turning and hurrying back to the rest of the team.

“Thanks, babygirl, you are a miracle worker,” Morgan said, giving her shoulder a squeeze before racing after Hotch.


	7. Chapter 7

                The team was split between the SUVs as they raced to Manassas, sirens blaring, lights flashing. As they reached Manassas, Morgan’s phone began to ring, and he reached down, flipping it open.

“Morgan.”

“Hey, it’s me – I found something I think you guys should hear.” He pulled the phone back, and hit one of the buttons, holding it out.

“I got you on speaker, Garcia, so try to behave.” She snickered, but hit a few keys on the keyboard.

“I was going back through the known victims’ histories, trying to figure out some sort of connection, since you said you hadn’t found one.”

“What’d you find?” Hotch asked, eyebrow raised.

“Well, it looks like you only looked at the connection of the _victims_ …I threw Gayle in there too. It looks like she _is_ the connection. She said that Thompson was her married name, and that her maiden name was Morel, so I looked her up by her maiden name, and found her marriage announcement in The Roanoke Times from five years ago. Her husband was at the very least familiar with all of the victims except for Debbie – she was just a friend of Gayle’s…”

“Gayle’s husband’s been dead for two years, though, Garcia.” A soft chuckle sounded, and Morgan raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Here, I’m sending you a picture…it might help,” she said, hitting a few buttons.

“Alright. Thanks, Garcia,” Morgan said, hanging up as the picture came through. He looked down at it, and frowned, turning to look at Hotch. “Look at this…” he mumbled, holding out the phone to Hotch. He took one look, and shoved his foot into the gas pedal.

 

**_[PAGE BREAK]_ **

 

                He smirked over at Gayle, shutting the door as he headed back upstairs. She wriggled against the support beam he’d cuffed her to, and sighed, looking around the room.

“Hey…Mel?” she whispered. Melody glanced over. “Have you seen his face?” A confused frown formed on her face, but she didn’t move her head either way.

“Why?”

“I want to know who that is…” she replied, sighing, and lowering her head.

“You mean, you can’t tell?” The confusion was visible on Gayle’s face as she looked over at Melody, and shook her head. Melody opened her mouth, to respond, when the door opened again, and Gayle could faintly hear sirens outside before the door fell and latched behind him.

“You bitch, what the hell did you do?” he hissed at her, moving for the work bench and fumbling. “Those damn agents are almost here, I can’t let you ruin this for me,” he growled, grabbing his pistol and silencer from the drawer on his left. Gayle whimpered, struggling to pull her hands through the cuffs.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked, shaking her head. He snickered, but shook his head, moving towards her with the pick in his hand. Gayle shook her head, listening as best she could to the sounds over head. No footsteps. He paused, and looked up at the ceiling.

“I’m really, really going to enjoy this,” he replied, stepping up to her and placing the silencer to her temple. Her heart beat so hard against her chest, Gayle couldn’t even hear herself breathing.

                She did, however, hear the trigger click…and nothing happen. A string of curses passed his mouth, which she began to hear as her heart slowed again. He turned, chucking the pistol into a pile of rags, and dug through the tools on and around his workbench. Gayle looked around, and heard a few faint footsteps over head. She gulped, and tilted her head back.

“Morgan!” she cried out. “We’re down here!!”

“Hey!” he snapped, spinning from the workbench, an ice pick in his hand. “I won’t be having any of that,” he said, moving across the concrete floor and grabbing her by her hair. “When I’m thru with you, no one will be able to put you back together.” As he yanked her head to the side, exposing her neck to the gleaming ice pick, Gayle whimpered, kicking her feet to get him away from her. As he pulled his arm back, the door at the top of the steps opened, and Hotch and Morgan moved down the stairs.

“Drop the weapon!” Morgan yelled, his gun pointed at the man’s head. Instead, he brought his arm down to jam the ice pick into her neck. She cried out as the gun went off, and the ice pick hit the wall. He lurched away from her, groaning as he clutched his hand. Hotch and Morgan crossed the floor, as Reid moved to the girls.

“Are you okay, Gayle?” he asked, moving over to Melody, who had her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face.

“Yeah, please, just…just get her out of here,” she begged, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. Hotch kneeled next to the man, yanking both his hands behind him and cuffing him, before patting his pockets.

“Where’s the keys to the cuffs?” he asked, yanking the man to his feet. He didn’t answer through his grumbles and groans, but he nodded towards the work bench. Morgan walked over, holstering his weapon, and picked two keys off the hook on the wall.

“Reid,” he said, tossing one over before kneeling by Gayle. No sooner were her cuffs off did she throw her arms around Morgan, clutching to him for dear life.

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have left the bullpen alone,” she said, shaking her head. Morgan put his hands around her, and slowly helped her to her feet.

“Don’t apologize…you can be sorry later,” he said, shaking his head. Reid unlocked Melody’s cuffs, and tossed the key, carefully lowering her arms to her sides.

“Can you walk?” he asked, gently moving her hair out of her face.

“I d-don’t know, I’ve been on the floor since I got here,” she said, struggling to stop from sobbing. Reid moved, hooking his arms around her, and helped her up, leaning her against the beam

“If you can do it, we’ll get you upstairs for the medic,” he told her. “If not, we’ll get the medic down here.” Melody shook her head, tears still falling, and sniffled.

“…I…I want to try,” she said, her voice faint and shaky. Reid nodded, and took a secure hold of her, as he helped her across the floor and up the stairs. Gayle looked over at Melody, and sighed, shaking her head, before turning around to see the man that Hotch was holding upright until his hand was wrapped. He didn’t look up at her, but his hood was down, and his face was visible. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she gasped softly.

“How…how is that possible?” she whispered, confusion once again filling her face, but this time, mixing with sadness. Morgan glanced over, and, moving so he was beside her, led her across the floor behind Reid.

“C’mon, Gayle, let’s get you out of here,” he murmured, not letting her linger in the basement. They climbed the stairs, and walked through the aisles of boxed goods and produce to the front of the store, before he led her outside, and sat her on the bench just outside. Gayle looked up, and saw Reid standing next to one of the ambulances while they examined Mallory.

“Is she going to be okay?” Gayle asked, glancing at Morgan. He lowered himself to the bench beside her, and looked over at the ambulance.

“Definitely. She’s walking and talking. She’ll be fine,” he replied, nodding. She sighed, and rested her elbows on her knees, putting her face in her hands. “Relax, Gayle…we’re going to have you go to the hospital, just to be checked out…you’ve been hit on the head a lot in the past few days.”

“At least I know who he is now,” she whispered.

“So do we. And even though he isn’t actually dead, he’s really going to wish he was.” Morgan scooted a little bit, removing the vest he had been wearing, and set it beside him as he hooked his arm around her shoulders. “When you’ve been checked out, we’ll bring you back to Headquarters, match up any loose ends you have.” She ran a hand down her face, and leaned against him, shaking her head.

“What loose ends could there be? The f-…” She cleared her throat, and sighed. “He faked his death, moved an hour and a half away from me, and started killing women we knew!” There was a clear hesitation in Morgan’s sigh, and she looked up frowning. “What?”

“Go to the hospital – we’ll talk when you get back. Reid,” he said, standing and moving to the ambulance. “Take Gayle to the hospital, get her checked out there, and then bring her back to headquarters, okay?” Reid nodded, raising an eyebrow, but didn’t ask as he walked over for Gayle. 


	8. Chapter 8

                Reid shut the engine off after pulling the SUV into its parking spot. He looked over at Gayle, and gave a small smile.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Betrayed and thankful, actually.” He chuckled, and moved out of the vehicle, opening her door and reaching for her hand.

“I can completely understand. I wouldn’t know how it feels, but I can understand wanting to feel that way, especially after what happened,” he said, leading her to the elevator. Gayle sighed.

“I just wish I knew why…but a really big part of me would rather take your gun and pop him in the back of the head,” she admitted, shaking her head.

“Then I guess we’re lucky I don’t have my gun on me,” he replied, smiling at her. She looked up at Reid, and turned, giving him a gentle and friendly hug.

“I am thankful for you, Doctor Spencer Reid. You helped me feel better after two bouts with nightmares. And you help make me feel safe, something I haven’t felt in a very long time.” Reid blushed, as she pulled away, and nodded.

“It’s really nothing, Gayle. I was just, you know, being myself, and doing my best – it’s what I do,” he replied, shrugging. She chuckled, but nodded again, patting his shoulder as the doors slid open, and they stepped out. “I’ll take you to Morgan,” he said, leading her through the bullpen and to the same room she’d been placed in when she first arrived at the BAU. Morgan looked up from where he sat, leaning back in the chair, against the wall, and smiled, standing. Reid waited until Gayle sat down before smiling, nodding, and closing the door.

                Gayle tilted her head, listening to the door close, and looked over at Morgan, giving him a small smile.

“So…what happens now?” she asked, rubbing her hand across the back of her neck as she looked at him. He sits forward, and looks down at the papers on the table in front of him.

“We try to tie up loose ends, debrief you, and then go from there.” She nodded, and sighed.

“Alright.”

“First things first…when we got you out of the basement, and onto the bench, you said he moved an hour and a half away, and _started_ killing women.” She frowned, looking up at Morgan, and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah…I know…” she said slowly.

“He didn’t start after he faked his death…” he revealed, sliding a file over to her. “He started before you two got married,” he added. The color drained from her face          as she looked through the file, seeing fliers of women who had gone missing, their date of death written in red ink beside the pictures. The dates ranged from two years before she ever met her husband, to a date only a couple days before, paired with a picture of Debbi’s forever-smiling face.

“He’s…been doing this…for years…” she murmured, shaking her head as she splayed them in front of her to see the faces of the women. “If I had known…”

“Gayle, there’s no way you could have known…He had an intricate method of kidnapping, torturing, and killing these women, without you ever knowing, ever having any clue. He was good at what he was doing, but he wasn’t stupid enough to flaunt it. At some point, he had to have realized you were going to find out at some point, and it made him nervous. It’s why he faked his death, and moved the hour and a half away. He knew you well enough to know you wouldn’t cross paths again,” Morgan explained. Gayle lifted her eyes, brimming with tears, to see Morgan, and shook her head.

“But obviously we did, or he got scared that I would…” He reached over, gathering the pictures and sliding them back into the file.

“Melody had moved to Manassas, that’s why you traveled there. He must have seen you, but you didn’t see him, and he panicked…” Her eyes fell back upon the table, away from his face, and she sighed.

“It’s why he didn’t shoot me like the others. It’s why he wanted my brakes to fail and me to crash – because he knew…he knew that if he killed me like the others, it might get linked back to him,” she suggested, glancing at Morgan to see him nod in agreement.

“It’s the best we’ve got. He’s not talking, but we’ve got enough to charge him, and lock him away for good.” She leaned back, and ran both her hands over her face, wiping her eyes in the process. He reached his hand and laid it across her wrist as she put her hands on the table. “You did what you could – and you saved Melody’s life.” She sighed, but nodded.

                As Morgan finished debriefing Gayle, he slid the file away from her, and put both his hands over hers.

“He’s locked away, and you’ve made friends in the FBI. You are going to be fine,” he assured her, nodding. She looked up at him, and nodded too.

“I know. And I do appreciate it.” She sat quietly for a second, before giving a small smile. “Is there…anything else?” she asked, looking at the file on his other side. He smiled back, and shook his head.

“Nah. We’re done in here.” Gayle carefully moved her hands, and stood, thinking.

“Hey…uh…Morgan?” He looked over at her as he picked up the file. “…Is there any way I can get a ride? I don’t have a car,” she asked sheepishly. Chuckling, his grin making her blush, he hooked an arm around her shoulders, and led her from the room.

“Yeah. Go wait with Reid, I’ll get things organized here, and get you taken care of.” She smiled, and moved off towards Reid’s desk as Morgan headed to Hotch’s office to return the file to him.

                Morgan pulled his bike to a stop in the lot, and waited for Gayle to climb off before climbing off, too.

“C’mon, Gayle, let’s pick you a car.” She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

“You know I can’t pay for a rental car – no credit cards, ‘member?”

“You seem to forget that I am capable of doing this for you.” She stared at him, a look and smile of disbelief.

“Derek Morgan…I know you said I had friends in the BAU, but I was definitely not expecting you to be so wonderful,” she laughed, shaking her head and pushing his shoulder.

“Come on, doll, let’s find you a car,” he insisted, gently taking her by the wrist and heading inside with her.

                Gayle leaned against the side of the Corolla, playing with the key as she looked at Morgan.

“I owe you one, Morgan.”

“You owe me, like, three, but don’t worry about it,” he teased, poking her arm. The two stood outside the building, and for a second, didn’t say anything.

“Once things settle down, and I figure myself out a little bit…I would like to extend an invitation for dinner. To the entire BAU, though I figure I’ll hold off on inviting the rest until I’ve got a date in sight.” Morgan raised an eyebrow, and shrugged.

“If it’s at a good time, I’ll all for it.” Gayle put her arms around his shoulders, hugging him gently.

“Thanks, Morgan…I’ll check in with you later, when I know what’s going on…okay?” she asked, moving back and opening the door.

“Sounds good. Drive safe,” he replied, patting her cheek before heading to his bike. Gayle glanced over her shoulder as he drove off, and she smiled, sinking into the car before driving towards the hospital to visit Melody. 


	9. Chapter 9

                The door opened, and Gayle smiled over at Melody.

“Come on, girl, get in the car, we’re going for food, on me.” Melody chuckled, and carefully lowered herself into the passenger seat, turning and dropping her cane into the backseat as Gayle shut the door, rounded the car, and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“So I take it…you got everything in order?” she asked, looking over.

“Definitely. He faked his death, he didn’t get a divorce…so I sold everything that is now mine. The house, his car, his truck, his computer…anything the police haven’t kept has been sold.”

“Good for you. I hate to say it, but I did try to tell you – you were too good for him.”

“I think it’s more that he was too psychotic for me,” Gayle said, shaking her head and pulling into the road. “I don’t wanna talk about him. Let’s just go eat with the team,” she added sheepishly, grinning as she drove down the street.

                She pulled the car into the lot, and shut it off, glancing over at Melody.

“Who all is supposed to be here?” Melody asked, reaching into the back for her cane.

“Reid…Morgan…Hotch…and Prentiss. Garcia and Rossi said they had…some other plans, I don’t know,” she said, shaking her head in uncertainty. She moved to Melody’s door, helping her from the car, and looked around the lot. “And I believe they are all there – that car is Reid’s…that’s Hotch’s…the bike is Morgan’s,” she said, which caused Melody to whistle.

“Nice bike.” Gayle laughed, and locked the doors, pocketing her keys.

“Come on, let’s go in.”

                Reid sat back in his chair, looking down at the chopsticks at his right hand, and the fork at his left.

“I’m just glad to see a fork already on the table,” he chuckled, eliciting laughter from the others at the table. He reached to his right, and picked up the chopsticks, tossing them across to Morgan.

“Ya know, Reid, you can do more with these than just eat.”

“Like what?” he asked, eyebrow raised. Morgan eyed the sticks for a second, before taking one in each hand.

“Girls wear ‘em in their hair, but I wouldn’t recommend _these_ in your hair,” he laughed. “Or you could drum,” he finished, tapping the sticks rhythmically against the table top. Gayle stopped a few steps behind him, smiling.

“Usually the ones who wear them wear ones specially made for that use. And the ones who make music with them have a better sounding beat,” she teased, pulling out a chair for Melody. “Sorry we’re late. You guys remember Melody? Mel, this is Morgan, Prentiss, Hotch, and…you remember Dr. Reid.” A smile crossed Melody’s face as she nodded to each name, and, since he was closest, she reached a hand over and patted Reid’s arm as it rested on the table.

“How could I forget Reid? He came to see me in the hospital, and helped me relax by reading to me…” Reid chuckled, and nodded sheepishly. Morgan raised an eyebrow, but smiled, before moving and sliding out the empty chair next to him for Gayle.

“Thanks,” she said, lowering herself to the chair as he slid it in for her. “Have you ordered yet?”

“Not yet…we were waiting for you two.”

“Then let’s order – I know I’m starved,” she chuckled, pushing her hair off her face and looking at the menu at her place on the table.

 

                The food was gone. The clutter was minimal, as the waiter strolled off with a good portion of the plates and utensils that had been surrounding them. Gayle looked around the room, and pushed her hair behind her ear.

“I would like to make a small toast, if I may,” she said, picking up her glass, and standing. The table quieted, and she blushed slightly when she felt their eyes on her.

“What’s up, Gayle?” Prentiss asked, looking across the table.

“I wanted…to thank you, for saving our lives. For stopping a man who was far too sick to stay in society…and for helping me remember who I was,” she said, nodding. “Had it not been for you and your team, Agent Hotchner, this dinner wouldn’t be so lovely.” Hotch lifted his glass towards her, smiling and nodding.

“It’s our job, Gayle, we’re happy to help.”

“And I know I’m thankful for it. I want to thank you, Agent Prentiss, for taking me to the hospital, and ensuring that I was healthy.” She lifted her glass, smiling.

“Not a problem.” Gayle turned to Reid, a grateful smile curling at her lip.

“Dr. Reid. I don’t know that I can ever thank you enough. Twice you calmed me down and stopped the nightmares. You know how to enjoy a good book…even if you can enjoy it so much faster than I can,” she giggled, shaking her head. “You got her out safely,” Gayle continued, putting her hand on Melody’s shoulder, “and not once did I hear you object when I sort of stole your car.” Reid chuckled.

“You did what you had to do,” he replied, shaking his head and lifting his glass.

“So I say thanks to you, for all this and more, Dr. Reid,” she said, tipping her glass towards him. He tipped his towards her, clinking the glasses together. With a smile, Gayle turned to Morgan, and stood quietly.

“Ya know you don’t have to thank me,” he said, smirking and shaking his head. She smiled, and reached down, putting her hand on his shoulder.

“But I’m going to. Derek Morgan. You shot a man in the hand to stop him from killing me. You haven’t pressed the issue of me stealing Reid’s car and doing exactly what I was told not to do.” She glanced towards Hotch, who was chuckling and shaking his head. “You…gave you me your bed after I woke up screaming, and let me sleep with Clooney, which definitely kept me…well, sane, I guess.” He chuckled, and shook his head, lifting his glass and looking up at her. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, girl,” he said, tapping his glass against hers. She looked around the table, smiling, and patted Melody’s shoulder.

“I know it was your job to keep me safe, to save our lives, and to make sure she did not abandon her son…but I do see you all as my friends, and I feel safe knowing that.” The faces around the table smiled at her, tilting their glasses towards her.

“We are your friends, Gayle…yours too, Melody,” Prentiss said, reaching across the table and patting Melody’s hand. Melody blushed, but grinned, nodding a thank you.

“I am…glad to hear that. I also wanted to inform you all that, once I can get everything in order here…I’m going to be leaving Virginia,” she announced, only partly smiling.

“Leaving? Where are you going?” Reid asked, frowning.

“I haven’t decided yet,” she admitted, lowering her body into her seat and scooting closer to the table. “But because of everything that happened, I feel the need to get out, go somewhere far from here, so that I can put the missing pieces of my life back together.” The others looked at each other, before they raised their glasses.

“Keep in touch, Gayle – let us know where you plant your feet,” Hotch said, smiling.

“I promise.”

 

                Gayle waved as Hotch left the parking lot, right behind Prentiss and Reid. She turned her head, and smiled as Morgan held the door for Melody as she climbed into the car.

“Thank you, Morgan,” Melody said, patting his hands.

“Not a problem…watch your feet,” he smiled, giving her hand a squeeze before closing the door. He walked around, glancing over his shoulder at Gayle as she followed from the back of the car.

“You didn’t hafta stick around, Morgan, you do know that,” she said, stopping as he opened the door for her.

“I know. I wanted to. You keep in touch – call or something, doesn’t matter how to me.” Gayle smiled, and moved a step closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“You saved my life, Derek Morgan, and I am incredibly thankful that it was you I crashed into that night.” He chuckled, and shook his head, cupping his hand against her hair.

“Don’t mention it, doll – it’s my job, but I’m glad you crashed into me too…most others would have pressed charges and ignored you asking for help.” Gayle held the embrace for a moment, and when she pulled back, she didn’t move out of his arms.

“Thank you. I know, I keep saying it, but I can’t say it enough. You are a truly wonderful man, and I’m lucky to know you.” She looked at him for a moment, and placed her hand on his cheek. “Never forget that.”

“And never forget you have friends out here, if you need anything,” he added, smiling. Gayle nodded, and leaned forward, planting a very light, very gentle, and very sweet kiss on his lips. After a few seconds, she moved back, and smiled.

“Drive safe, sleep well, and give Clooney a pat on the head for me?” she asked, lowering herself into the car. Morgan smirked, and nodded.

“Always, and not a problem, so long as you drive safe, sleep well, and keep in touch.”

“Promise…Good night, Derek.”

“Night, Gayle,” he said, waiting for her feet to be in the car before closing her door, and moving to his bike. She turned the key, smiling sheepishly at Melody, before backing out.

“Let’s get you home to your adorable little boy, Mel…” She took one last look over her shoulder, watching Morgan climb onto his bike, before pulling onto the road, and heading into the night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago - computer timestamp is FIVE YEARS ago oh my god - so...it's not my best, but, I do hope you guys like it.
> 
>  
> 
> \---  
>  _I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site._


End file.
